Shadow's Tormentations
by Pyro Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow and Tikal are hosting a party, and most everyone is there. But when things get out of hand, Shadow won't like the results at all. MAJOR CHARACTER BASHINGS! TEH COMPLETEDNESS!
1. Chapter 1

Shadow's Tormentations

Chapter One

ShadTikal4ever only owns Vinny. Everyone else is owned by Sega. Except for Blaze. Jayln the Hedgehog, uhyeahitsteamdark and myself own Blaze.

"You're WHAT!" yelled Shadow, his voice echoing all across Angel Island. Tikal shhhed him, and waited for him to calm down.

"I'm having a get-together of most of the heroes. You know, for an old time sake." Tikal explained. A vein in Shadow's temple started throbbing.

"And when exactly is it?" Shadow asked, trying to maintain his cool.

"In approximately...5 seconds." Tikal replied. Shadow roared with anger, losing his cool, and ran off. How could Tikal, his wife-to-be, not tell him about this? He heard rumbling, and stopped. He turned around to see a blue biplane flying overhead. Shadow cursed under his breath.

"Shadow! Up here!" Tails yelled as he flew lower. Shadow was able to look inside and see Espio, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge in the plane. Shadow groaned in complaint. The only people he would even be slightly, slightly happy to see would be Vinny and Blaze. There was an exceeding loud boom from right next to Shadow.

"HOLY CRAP!" Shadow yelled as he fell backwards. He looked to see his potential attacker was, and he saw Vinny. His black cloak was blowing freely in the wind, revealing his green and pink shoes. He was holding the purple Chaos Emerald.

"You think I'd miss a party like this? I think not!" Vinny said. Shadow looked up and was caught beneath the Tornado.

"Help me!" Shadow exclaimed. Tails looked at him. Shadow glared at Tails.

"Maybe later." Tails said, annoying Shadow. Shadow started whining until Amy finally let him out. He gasped in surprise when he found Vinny video recording the whole thing. Vinny showed it to everyone, and they all saw Shadow whining like a baby. Shadow started strangling Vinny. Tails had to pull the two apart, Vinny gasping for air.

"Jeez Shadow, calm down!" Tails exclaimed. Vinny was holding his throat. Amy and the others were just standing there when Tikal came up from behind Shadow.

"Hello everyone, and thank you for coming!" Tikal said. Everyone nodded. Shadow then led everyone to his house. Tikal and Vinny were still back by the plane.

"Are you okay?" Tikal asked. She had never seen something like this before.

"Yes...I'll be fine...go on ahead...I'll catch up...I'm sure..." Vinny gasped. Tikal shrugged and walked off. At Shadow's house, everyone was dancing to music. Everyone except Shadow, who was by the beverage table. He was leaning against the wall, watching as Tails, Amy, and to his astonishment, even Espio was dancing. Shadow was merely standing near the punch. Tikal chose that moment to come in, and brought Shadow with her to the dance floor. Shadow groaned. Could this day get any worse?

"This is gold..." Vinny muttered as he slowly walked into the room, his camcorder trained on Shadow. Shadow looked ready to kill, and everyone else was enjoying themselves.

"Hey, Tails, shouldn't Blaze and others be here?" Amy asked Tails. Tails merely shrugged. The doors then opened, and in walked Blaze.

"Did someone ask for me?" Blaze asked modestly. Everyone stopped immediately and looked at Blaze. He was in a nice tux, and he looked really, really weird.

"OH GOD MY EYES!" Shadow exclaimed, putting his hands to his eyes.

"IIIII'M BLIIIND!" Vinny exclaimed. Blaze looked angrily at them.

"Who wants to play attack the Shadow?" Blaze asked, twitching rather badly.

"First, they have a party to torture me, now they attack me? Tails, please hit me over the head with a baseball bat as hard as you can." Shadow said. Tails took out a baseball bat, and grinned maniacally.

"Uh, guys? A little help here!" Shadow exclaimed. But everyone had had an evil look in their eye. Shadow gulped.

That's the end of Chapter 1. This may not be funny to most people, it actually isn't that funny to me either. I actually see no point besides the Shadow bashing. Which is odd, because Shadow is one of my favorite characters. Yeah...Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow's Tormentations

Chapter Two

ShadTikal4ever only owns Vinny and Blaze. Jayln the Hedgehog and uhyeahitsteamdark also own Blaze. Kai is owned by kai-senpai. Everyone else is owned by Sega.

Summary: Tikal brought Vinny, Tails, Espio, Amy, and Blaze to her party, and Shadow doesn't like it one bit. Now, everyone's convinced that they are about to play a game that Shadow will be lucky to escape from alive...

"GET HIM!" Tails roared, charging at Shadow with a baseball bat.

"NOOO! SHADSIE!" Kai exclaimed as she kicked, snapping the bat in two. He looked at Kai in amazement. She was wearing a black tank-top that had pictures of Shadow on it. She was wearing black capries as well. Shadow took the moment to run off. He hid carefully behind his house. He looked in the window and heard Kai yelling.

"NO WAY WILL I HURT MY SHADSIE!" Kai yelled. Shadow felt a little happy. At least Kai, his creepy stalker was helping him.

"So Shadow, having fun?" asked Sonic from right in front of him. Shadow gasped.

"HEY, EVERYONE! SHADOW"S OUT HERE!" he roared. Shadow cursed Sonic, and looked inside the window. Shadow immediately pulled his head back, nearly missing Kai's flying kick. Sonic was hit in the chin and fell backwards.

"No one hurts my Shadsie! Everyone, let's play attack the Sonic!" Kai exclaimed, hugging Shadow. Shadow was gasping for air when everyone else came out.

"About time you got here Sonic! I wanted a word with you about before..." Amy said, pulling out her Piko Piko hammer.

"Let's not use the hammer..." Sonic said, backing up. Amy grinned an evil grin. Tikal saw Kai hugging Shadow, and glared at her.

"Sweet relief..." Shadow said as Kai let go of him.

"We'll give you five minutes to run." Tails said. Sonic could have died in joy.

"Really?" Sonic asked, hoping this was the truth.

"Minutes, seconds, you know how bad we can be at math." Vinny said. (Note: That is not an insult to you, kai-senpai. Sorry!)

"Sonic cursed under his breath. Vinny looked at his watch. After a few seconds, everyone took off except for Shadow, who was still breathing heavily. Shadow started to like this idea after all...

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled Sonic from the middle of somewhere. There was a loud gunshot. He heard laughter.

"Oops." said Knuckles from...somewhere. Shadow waited for the breathing to subside when he walked to the side of his house. There, in broad daylight, were Cream and Tails, lips glued together.

"This is rich!" Shadow muttered. He then ran into...somewhere, and ran into Vinny.

"Vinny, follow me." Shadow said. Vinny gave Shadow a quizzical look. Shadow took off, hoping Vinny was still right behind him. When Vinny saw what Shadow was talking about, he started filming it with his camcorder. Shadow motioned for Vinny to stay there, whilst Shadow got the rest. Shadow then took off, and heard Tails speak.

"Cream...I...I... VINNY! WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING?" roared Tails. Shadow snickered as he saw Vinny running as fast as he could, his camcorder filming behind him, where an angry Tails was.

"In your face Vinny! You shouldn't have been caught, like me!" Shadow exclaimed, chuckling.

"You saw it too?" Tails asked. Shadow stopped laughing at once.

"I...well, you see...I, um..." Shadow started. Sonic then walked right next to Shadow. Tails started chasing Shadow around in circles around Sonic.

"Hey, at least the footage is safe!" Sonic said. Shadow stopped, making Tails run into him. Sonic began rubbing his hands together, grinning evily.

"I bet you can't wait for when we unveil...the movie." Sonic said. Tails gasped, surprised.

"You filmed it? Die!" Tails roared. He lunged at Shadow.

"Hey, Tails, looking for this?" Kai asked. She was holding Vinny's camcorder in her hand. Tails looked at her, foaming at the mouth.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kai yelled as she ran off. Tails followed her with the demeanor of a wild animal. Along the way, Kai ran into Knuckles.

"Take this and run. Don't let Tails get it or he'll kill us. Bring it to Shadow's house." Kai said, handing him the camcorder. Knuckles took off, just as Tails jumped Kai.

"Give me the camcorder!" Tails screeched. Kai looked at Tails, and laughed. He was foaming at the mouth, and he was desperate to get the camcorder.

"EVERYONE! COME HERE NOW!" Knuckles yelled from Shadow's house. Within the next few minutes, everyone got to Shadow's house, Tails being tied to a chair.

"This will be good." said Shadow, munching on his popcorn again. As the movie started, they saw Shadow and Tikal dancing. Everyone laughed except for Tikal, who blushed, and Shadow, who growled. Then, everyone saw Blaze, with the same results as on camera.

"OH GOD MY EYES!" Shadow roared.

"IIIIII'M BLIIIIND!" Vinny screamed. Kai simply laughed. Then, the video showed Tails and Cream together, lips glued together, oblivious to the camcorder. When Cream saw this, she blushed a really deep red. Everyone started laughing. Then, when they saw Tails' reaction, Cream gasped, and Vinny roared with laughter.

"Good thing you never got my camcorder!" Vinny exclaimed. Tails growled.

"I can't wait for tonight's sleepover!" Tikal exclaimed. Shadow looked at Tikal in anger. Everyone else cheered, except for Tails.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Shadow asked angrily, hand reaching towards his gun.

"Because it slipped my mind until just now." Tikal said. Shadow relaxed. Tails then broke free, and attacked Vinny.

"Get this crazy kitsune off of me!" Vinny yelled. Shadow started filming this.

"Revenge..." Shadow whispered deeply. Little did they know, there would be loads of revenge and laughter that night.

Heh, that's the end of Chapter Two. Thanks kai-senpai, for letting me use Kai in here, and I decided to have other character bashing as well. But kai and Jayln are the only ones safe. Yeah, this will be an...interesting next chapter. This will be a good chapter. And Jayln, please let me know if I can put Jayln in here. I guess that's it. Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow's Tormentations

Chapter Three

The Sleepover

ShadTikal4ever only owns Vinny and Blaze. Jayln the Hedgehog and uhyeahitsteamdark also own Blaze, Jayln owns Jayln, and kai-senpai owns Kai.

Summary: Tikal's having a big party, and it erupts in mass chaos when Vinny films parts of it. Now, all of them are sleeping under one roof, and no one is safe...

"This will be a very interesting night." Vinny said as he unrolled his favorite orange sleeping bag. (I like the colors green, orange, and pink. That's why Vinny has things that are those colors.) Kai nodded, unrolling her completely Shadow-ified sleeping bag. Shadow shivered at the sight.

"You thought you could start the party without us?" said a voice from the doorway.

"Rouge, Jayln, I'm so glad you could make it!" Tikal said. Jayln ran in and hugged Kai, and Rouge waved.

"Oh crap...Kai, Jayln, and me under the same roof for a whole night...WHY ME GOD?" Shadow exclaimed. Vinny laughed as he pulled out the camcorder.

"This will be a very fun night." Blaze said. Everyone looked at him. Vinny looked at Blaze, and Blaze almost laughed. Vinny's face was all scratched up when Tails attacked him. They finally managed to get him to calm down and sleep outside.

"OK, let me get this straight. Shadow and Tails are angry at Vinny, as am I, Jayln and Rouge know nothing of today's events, Kai looks...happy, that can't be good for Shadow. Tikal doesn't really seem to be embarrassed at what was filmed, and I think that covers everything, right?" Blaze said. Everyone nodded.

"Speaking of which..." Shadow turned to Vinny, and evil look on his face. Blaze wore the same look.

"Crap." Vinny said. Shadow and Blaze were on him in a second. They started attacking Vinny, who was helpless to defend, and Kai was laughing. Knuckles looked down at the camcorder. He then picked it up, and filmed the fight. By the time Shadow and Blaze were finished, Vinny was black, blue, and red all over.

"Oh Vinny, look what I got!" Knuckles taunted. Vinny just looked at him.

"So what. If you reveal that to the public, they could arrest Shadow and Blaze for assault on an unarmed person." Vinny said. Knuckles gave Vinny a look of deep loathing. Vinny realized that he just earned a tombstone, and decided not to push the matter.

"Oookay, that was weird." Blaze said. Kai blinked and realized something.

"Why is it that no one wants to hurt me, or something?" Kai asked.

"Either because you're a girl, and my mom says I can't fight girls..." Vinny started. Kai glared at him. Knuckles laughed.

"Which means I can't fight you, Knuckles, or because you haven't done anything mean yet, like Jayln." Vinny added. Kai looked considerably happier, as did Jayln, but Knuckles was angered by this.

"Oh yeah! Well, um, yo momma's so fat she...umm..." Knuckles started.

"This is a real your momma joke, unlike the one you just said. Your momma's so fat, when she jumped off a diving board, people yelled 'TSUNAMI!'" Vinny said. Everyone laughed at this. Shadow managed a slight smile. Knuckles was laughing for a while too, before he got it.

"Hey, that was really funny! Wait a second..." Knuckles said. Vinny laughed even harder. Knuckles' eye began twitching.

"Um, Vinny, you should quit while you're ahead." Jayln warned. But he didn't. Knuckles picked him up and threw him out the window. Everyone laughed at this.

"I hope he landed in some mud." Knuckles said coldly.

"It's only a joke, man. Lighten up!" Tails said, suddenly appearing next to Knuckles.

"I thought you were supposed to be outside." Rouge said.

"I couldn't stand Vinny anymore. He got really annoying after he said he felt bad, not meaning to cause so much harm or something." Tails said. Sonic scoffed at this.

"It's not our fault he can't take a joke." Sonic said. Rouge suddenly dumped a lot of water on Sonic.

"What was that for?" Sonic asked.

"Can't you take a joke?" Rouge asked. Everyone laughed at this.

"REVENGE!" Sonic yelled.

Yeah, that's the end of Chapter Three. I hope you like this chapter. I will admit, this isn't as funny as I'd like it to be, and it really isn't funny. I'm just glad people are actually reading this. Heh, thanks. Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow's Tormentations

Chapter Four

ShadTikal4ever only owns Vinny and Blaze. Jayln the Hedgehog also owns Blaze and Jayln. kai-senpai owns Kai. Everyone else is property of Sega.

Summary: Knuckles took one of Vinny's jokes to far, and now Vinny is stuck outside. Tails managed to get inside, and Rouge just poured a ton of water on Sonic. What will Sonic do?

"ROUGE!" Sonic yelled. He grabbed Vinny's pink pillow (yes, I do have a pink pillow.) and hit Rouge with it.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Tikal yelled. Everyone started beating each other up with pillows. Outside, however, was a different story. It was raining and cold, and Vinny was locked out of the house. He watched as Jayln clobbered Sonic with a pillow, and Kai fighting Tails. Shadow and Rouge were fighting, as well as Knuckles and Tikal.

"I wish I was in there with them..." Vinny said sadly. He turned away from the window and sat down on the porch.

Inside the house, everyone was having a good old time. They'd even forgotten Vinny. It ended when Kai accidentally mauled Tails with the pillow a little too hard.

"Ow! That hurt!" Tails exclaimed. Everyone stopped what they were doing at looked at Tails. He had a bloody nose. Amy, Tikal, and Rouge took him to the bathroom to help stop the bleeding. Outside the house, Vinny was oblivious to what was happening inside. He was curled up into a ball, shivering.

Back inside, after Tails' nose stopped bleeding, they decided to have some fun. Tikal left and was holding a game of Twister when she returned.

"I'll be the spinner." Tails said. Everyone nodded, and Kai, Jayln, Shadow, and Knuckles got ready to play. Knuckles fell down right after the first spin. Kai fell down after roughly five minutes.

"I almost won, too!" Kai exclaimed. It was a tough match between Shadow and Jayln. After they had to bend their bodies into very painful positions, Shadow fell to the ground.

"That hurt!" Shadow exclaimed, rubbing his back, wincing. Jayln laughed. Sonic yawned and fell asleep. Everyone decided to go to sleep then. Not too long afterwards, Kai and Jayln were the only ones awake. They grinned at each other as they took out black magic markers. Jayln was drawing a fake curly mustache right above Sonic's upper lip.

"This is fun!" Kai whispered as she gave Knuckles a beard, being sure to detail it perfectly. After they gave everyone either black eyes, beards, mustaches, or made odd markings on their faces, they got into their sleeping bags. They then looked over and saw the unoccupied orange sleeping bag. Both Kai and Jayln realized at the same time: Vinny!

They walked outside to see Vinny, asleep, curled into a tight ball, leaning against the side of the house. His face seemed a little redder then usual, and he was all wet. Kai and Jayln looked at each other. They gave Vinny a quick black eye. They then looked at him. They heard yawning inside. If someone woke up, then their scheme would be ruined. They ran inside, closing the door behind them.

"So, that's what they're doing. I better warn the others." Vinny said, his eyes snapping open. He thought of a devious plot. He would get Knuckles, Jayln, and Kai back. He silently walked into the house, and grabbed his camcorder. He started filming Knuckles, who was drooling so much; there was more water on his pillow then in Niagara Falls. Then, after a few minutes, he focused on Jayln. She wasn't doing anything unusual. Neither was Kai. Vinny then wore a mischievous grin.

He ran to Shadow's computer, and put the movies onto the computer. He altered Kai's and Jayln's videos so Kai was talking, and Jayln was trying to hug something. Vinny smiled as he downloaded the videos onto his camcorder. Tomorrow would be perfect.

Yeah, that's the end of Chapter Four. I didn't intend to make Jayln and Kai so mean, I just found it fit in with the story. Don't worry, they're usually nicer. Yeah, thanks for reviewing. And as for the somewhat sad parts (if you thought there were any) those were just to add on to the revenge part. Yeah, the next chapter will contain Vinny's plan, if this one didn't. And I guess that's it. Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow's Tormentations

Chapter Five

The Revealing of the Film

ShadTikal4ever only owns Blaze and Vinny. Jayln the hedgehog owns Jayln and Blaze, and uhyeahitsteamdark owns Blaze as well. Kai is owned by kai-senpai, Gahlik is owned by Gahlik the Echidna, and Ghost is owned by Ghost the Hedgehog.

Summary: After being kicked outside, Vinny has created a devious plan, and Kai and Jayln helped inadvertently by giving everyone weird faces with a black marker. Now, Vinny begins to unravel his plan...

"Wake up, numbnuts!" Shadow yelled as he hit Knuckles over the head with Vinny's pillow. It felt like there was a brick in their. Sure enough, a book came out, just as Vinny came in.

"My Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (all rights restricted) book! I was looking for that!" Vinny exclaimed.

"I heard about this. It's really bad..." Shadow began. Vinny took out a plastic wand, and pointed it at Shadow's throat.

"Silencio, you Muggle!" Vinny said.

"FYI, you're a Muggle too." Shadow said calmly.

"My life is full of lies! AVADA KADAVRA!" Vinny yelled as he pointed his wand to his chest. Vinny waited a few seconds, his eyes closed.

"Am I dead yet?" Vinny asked.

"No, but I fell over." Shadow said, lying on the ground. There was a shriek of terror from the kitchen, followed by laughter. Shadow and Knuckles ran inside, whilst Vinny walked in, snickering.

"Holy Crap! I don't do that in my sleep!" Jayln yelled. But the video projecting onto the wall clearly showed her, trying to hug some invisible thing.

"Jeez, what's wrong?" said a voice from the doorway. In walked a hedgehog that looked like Shadow, only had white fur and blue streaks in his quills. He was shortly followed by an Echidna who was carrying a Sonic doll.

"Hey look, a fan. I'll autograph that doll." Sonic said, pulling out a pen. The Echidna took it from Sonic, and stabbed the doll in the head with it.

"OUCH!" Sonic yelled. Everyone laughed.

"I'm Gahlik, and I practice voodoo. This is Ghost, and he...I dunno, I just met him." Gahlik said. Then he looked at the screen.

"Holy Crap!" Gahlik said, pointing at Kai, who was talking in her sleep. Everyone but Kai roared in laughter. Kai looked furious.

"Who filmed that?" Kai asked. Everyone shrugged except Vinny, who was laughing. She put a hand up to Vinny's throat, and began throttling him. Gahlik took out a Kai voodoo doll in defense, as well as a pin.

"Consider myself armed and dangerous. Release the hedgehog." Gahlik said. Kai released Vinny, who was gasping for air.

The film then changed to see Knuckles, who was drooling all over his pillow, a beard on his face. Knuckles rubbed his hand against his chin and saw black stuff smeared all over his glove.

"When I find out who did this..." Knuckles growled. Kai and Jayln exchanged worried glances. Knuckles fortunately didn't see that. He did see, however, that they were the only two unmarked who had stayed last night.

"Jayln, Kai, five seconds." Knuckles growled.

"But we, we, um didn't, um..." Kai stuttered.

"Four, three, two..." Knuckles started. Kai and Jayln went to jump out the window, but hit the counter. Knuckles charged at the girls, who screamed in terror. Vinny stopped the projection and filmed the fight. Gahlik grew bored.

"So, there's nothing wrong?" Gahlik asked. Everyone nodded.

"Then I guess we'll be going then." Ghost said. Tikal rushed up to them.

"Wait, you have to stay! We're having an outdoor barbecue this afternoon!" Tikal said. Shadow grunted.

"How many things did you schedule without my knowing?" Shadow growled.

"Just the three." Tikal said, her hands up in defense. "Hundred..." Tikal finished under her breath.

"Okay." Shadow said. They all looked at each other.

"Can we play a really fun game?" Gahlik asked. Everyone nodded.

"I think I know what you're going to say..." Ghost said. Gahlik looked at him and nodded.

"It's time to play stupid blue hedgehog hunting! I hope everyone is armed!" Gahlik said. Shadow pulled out his gun, Knuckles punched his open hand, Kai exchanged her boots for spiked boots in the privacy of the bathroom, Tikal took out a bow and quiver, Vinny took out the purple Chaos Emerald, Gahlik took out the Sonic voodoo doll, and Ghost became invisible.

"That sounds like a lot of fun! So who's the stupid blue hedgehog?" Sonic asked ecstatically.

"My point exactly." Gahlik said, taking out pins. Sonic gulped, and bolted out of the house. Shadow, Vinny, and Amy chased after him, Espio right behind them. There was a scream of pain, and Sonic came in, and locked the doors so carefully, nobody could get in or out. Then he looked behind him and whimpered in pain. Then, in a flash of emerald light, Shadow, Vinny, Amy, and Espio appeared.

"Welcome...to the worst day of your life." Shadow said. Sonic gulped in fear.

Yeah, that's the end of Chapter Six. Gahlik, Ghost, thanks for letting me use your OC's. Yeah, the Barbeque will be the last event, or else this may wind up getting too long. This was probably the funniest chapter yet. And sorry about the...embarrassment, Kai, Jayln, but hey, nobody's safe. I know I said before you would be, but it's funnier this way. And I'm actually impressed people actually read this. Thanks. Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow's Tormentations

Chapter Six

Shadow T Hedgehog owns Gahlik, ghost the hedgehog owns Ghost, Jayln owns...well, Jayln, kai-senpai owns Kai, Jayln and uhyeahitsteamdark own Blaze, and I own Blaze and Vinny, everyone else is owned by Sega.

Summary: Shadow is forced to endure a party, a sleepover, and a barbeque with fellow heroes. But now that Gahlik showed up, along with Ghost, they brought a fun game: Attack the stupid blue Hedgehog.

"Welcome...to the worst day of your life." Shadow said. Sonic shivered. Then, Gahlik struck. He took five pins and stabbed them all into Sonic in various places. Sonic cried out in pain. Amy took out her hammer, and bashed Sonic on the head.

"Ouch! Amy!" Sonic yelled. Rouge and Kai both used this moment to attack Sonic, by kicking him 'in the not-so tickly spot'. Sonic doubled up in pain, groaning. Espio took out some shurikan (ninja stars) and threw them at Sonic. They pinned Sonic to the wall, stabbing his hands and legs. Jayln took this moment, and punched Sonic really hard on the head, and jumped back as Vinny hit Sonic with a roundhouse kick.

"You know, if I die, then it'll be less fun for you later..." Sonic gasped. Tikal and Shadow moaned, alongside Ghost, because they didn't get to hurt Sonic. Then, without warning, Ghost became invisible, and passed right through Sonic.

"Crap! What was that?" Sonic asked. To him, it felt like something had just gone right through him, making sure to punch and kick his organs. Shadow and Tikal preformed a team maneuver. Tikal shot an arrow at Sonic's arm, and Shadow helped by using his Chaos powers to catch the arrow on fire. It Sonic, and burned him.

"Okay, games over..." Tails sighed. He then turned around, and spun his tails rapidly. He then brushed them against Sonic's chest, ticking him. Tails kept tickling Sonic until Sonic nearly suffocated. Then Tails stopped.

"Hey, everyone! Burgers!" someone yelled from outside. Sonic looked out the window and saw Shadow, for the first and last time, in a Kiss the Cook apron. Sonic burst out laughing. Shadow then threw a chili dog, and it splattered all over Sonic.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Amy yelled. Kai and Jayln grabbed a picnic table, and upturned it, making a wall. Shadow simply made a Chaos shield. Vinny ran outside, and grabbed two hamburgers. He ran over behind Jayln and Kai. Neither of them noticed him until...SPLAT!

"VINNY!" Jayln roared. Kai discreetly took a ketchup bottle out of her pocket. Vinny started laughing. Kai took the bottle and started squirting ketchup on Vinny. Apparently, she was a lot better at licking then using a ketchup bottle as a gun. She only managed to hit Vinny once in the forehead. When Jayln tried to take the bottle, Jayln got splattered with ketchup.

"REVENGE!" Jayln yelled. She stomped on the ketchup bottle, and it shot the whole bottle in a rapid fire type shot. It sprayed all over Kai, the table, Shadow, who was coming around the table, and Vinny.

"Holy crap, Jayln!" Shadow exclaimed, wiping the red substance from his eyes. Vinny brushed the ketchup off of his cloak.

"This means war!" Vinny exclaimed. He dragged Shadow behind a picnic bench, and overturned it. He gave Shadow a large bottle of Dijon mustard.

"Don't fire until you see the whites of their eyes." Vinny told Shadow, pulling out a cheeseburger. There was a loud bang, and everyone looked to see what happened.

Sonic was standing right next to a pile of ashes, his fur all burnt. He wore a blank expression, then an aggravated one.

"What the hell?" Sonic roared. Tikal put her hand over Sonic's mouth, glaring at him.

"Sonic, you should know better! We have kids here!" Tikal said. Everyone laughed at this. Shadow saw that Jayln and Kai were open, as well as Gahlik and Ghost. Shadow motioned towards Gahlik and Ghost, then pointed at Vinny. He groaned. Why did he have to get Gahlik and Ghost? Vinny sighed, and ripped up the burger. Shadow then held the mustard in the palm oh his hand.

"FIRE!" Shadow yelled, as he punched the mustard bottle. Mustard came flying out of the bottle like a bullet, and mauled Kai and Jayln. Kai was hit in the chest, staining her black shirt. Jayln ducked, but it got all over her forehead. Whilst they were distracted, Vinny stopped ripping up the burger.

"GRENADE!" Vinny yelled as he threw the pieces of cheeseburger at Gahlik and Ghost. Ghost managed to turn invisible just in time, the food going right through him. Gahlik wasn't so lucky.

"DUCK AND COVER! GRENADE!" Gahlik yelled. He was then splattered by the cheeseburger bits. He looked down and saw that the cheese was sticking to his fur, often with bits of the bun and burger with it. He then looked to see Vinny and Shadow high-five each other.

"SHADOW AND VINNY V.S. ALL!" Gahlik roared, taking out a shotgun. He then loaded it with chili. Kai and Jayln grabbed burgers, and started ripping them apart. Ghost laughed as he turned invisible after putting a very messy cheese dog in his hand. Sonic was still too dazed to do anything. Tikal removed her arrow tips, and switched them with really hot burger bits. Tails flew up into the sky, and held a ton of hamburger patties in his hands.

"Crap." Vinny said as thousands of food pieces flew at them. Vinny warped out of there.

"Vinny? Vinny? Crap." Shadow exclaimed as the food was about to hit him. Shadow looked and saw Gahlik fire the shotgun, laughing maniacally. Shadow was pelted with everything. He looked down to see his precious chest hair was now covered in cheese, his quills had hamburgers dangling from him, and his black fur was partly red and orange from the cheese and ketchup. Blaze took one look, and laughed at Shadow. Vinny reappeared right next to Shadow. He motioned for something to follow him. A little cannon like thing followed him. He loaded it with rounded hot dogs, and stood behind it.

"NO FOOD, NO FIGHT, NO F-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-N!" Vinny roared as he shot the gun/cannon thing rapidly. There were several loud bangs, and a neighbor would have thought a bomb went off. Just then, the gun/cannon began to overheat.

"HOLY CRAP!" Vinny yelled before it exploded, food flying everywhere. Kai was the first to recover, alongside Jayln. She watched as Gahlik, Ghost, and Blaze got up.

"WTF?" Gahlik asked when he looked down. He was covered in mustard, ketchup, cheese, chili, and hotdog pieces. Kai looked down, and saw that she looked like Gahlik as well. She looked around, as saw that everyone did. Vinny and Shadow stumbled out from behind the picnic table.

"Remind me never to do that again." Vinny said as he fell to the ground. Shadow fell backwards, saying "Sure." Kai laughed. So did Jayln. Soon, everyone was laughing.

"Hey guys, what are we going to do that Vinny and Shadow are knocked out?" Blaze asked. Kai and Jayln took out the black markers, and grinned. Blaze took out a red marker, and grinned as well. The three of them started doodling all over their faces.

"I can't wait for them to wake up..." said Tails mischievously. Everyone looked at him.

"We can." said Jayln and Kai as they continued drawing. Little did they know that they actually can...

Heh, that's the end of Chapter Six. Oh, and Shadow T Hedgehog, just one little complaint: VINNY'S A FREAKIN' MALE! And never underestimate a four year old, especially Blaze. And for those of you who didn't know, you can alter videos and pictures on the computer if you use digital. I guess that's it. Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow's Tormentations

Chapter Seven

Shadow T Hedgehog owns Gahlik, ghost the hedgehog owns Ghost, kai-senpai owns Kai, Jayln the Hedgehog owns Jayln, I own Vinny, and uhyeahitsteamdark, Jayln, and I own Blaze.

After everyone took a well deserved shower, it was time to leave. Shadow and Tikal watched as they left, one by one.

First Vinny left, using Chaos Control to warp somewhere. Ghost was able to fly, so he simply flew off. Tails powered up the Tornado, and then Amy and Espio got in. They waved goodbye as they flew off towards Station Square.

"Goodbye!" Tikal called as they flew away, becoming a blue speck in the distance. Blaze decided to take his leave, and glided down off the Island. Knuckles and Rouge walked towards the Master Emerald shrine. Kai and Jayln left by jumping off of Angel Island, and using a parachute made entirely of Shadow pictures, which formed together to make one giant one.

"Okay..." said Shadow, sweat dropping. Tikal giggled at the mere sight of it. Gahlik took out a voodoo doll of Tails, and started spinning its tails. He grabbed on to the ankles, and Shadow watched in sheer confusion as he flew away.

"What the crap...?" Shadow said. Tikal rolled her eyes. That was by far the weirdest thing they had ever seen. Tikal and Shadow walked back to Shadow's house, feeling they forgot something.

Inside Shadow's house was a total mess. Twister was messed up beyond belief in the center of the room. The fridge was covered in food and empty. The room where everyone slept was disastrous. The sleeping bags and pillows were still there.

Feathers were everywhere in the room. Vinny's sleeping bag was still neat and laid out perfectly, but that's because it was never used. Everyone else's was either rolled up very badly, or was all tangled and messed up beyond a belief.

Shadow went to walk into the room, and he tripped over Vinny's book. He heard someone laughing, and he threw the book at whatever made that sound.

"OUCH! WHY THE CRAP THE YOU THROW THAT AT ME!" Sonic roared, still stuck to the wall. Tikal looked at Shadow in confusion before drawing out her bow and arrow.

"Be my guest." Shadow said as Tikal took aim. Shadow started cleaning the room, ignoring Sonic's shouts of being tortured, attempted to be killed, and being raped.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Shadow roared. Sonic started whimpering. When Shadow picked up Kai's pillow in an attempt to fix it, a book came out.

"Kai's Diary. If you read, horrible images will be burned into your skin." It read. Shadow shivered at the thought, and opened the page. He saw the first picture. It showed Kai hanging out of a tree to nab a picture of Shadow dating Tikal.

Shadow shivered in fear, and placed it back inside Kai's pillow. After a few more minutes, everything was all set. Then Shadow looked outside, and saw the huge mess. Shadow lead Sonic outside, and chained his arm to the house with an unbreakable, solid diamond chain.

"Start cleaning." Shadow said as he walked away. Sonic groaned as he picked up a mop, and started cleaning.

Inside, Tikal was sitting on a bed. Shadow sat next to her, and they started talking. Soon, their faces got closer and closer until their lips brushed across each others. They started kissing, and then locked the door.

"Well, isn't this just great. I wonder what Shadow's doing..." Sonic grumbled. He looked inside the window to Shadow's room, and screamed in terror.

"I'M BLIND! I SAW THINGS I SHOULDN"T HAVE!" Sonic yelled, his hands covering his eyes. Sonic ran straight into a tree, and knocked himself out.

Shadow sighed as he looked outside to see Sonic injured.

"The perfect ending for a perfect day..." Shadow said, walking back towards Tikal.

And that is the end of Shadow's Tormentations. Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for reading. And that's all I have to say. Later!

ShadTikal4ever


End file.
